The homework of stupidity
by Ax The Andalite
Summary: Ha, that person who was so rude about my fanfictions, guess what? I don't care! haha I am back and making more fanfictions. This was ment for fun, not flames and just to clear this up it was NOT ment to be funny, and don't mention the grammer errors. Steve, Hayley and Jeff go to a hippie thing. Roger meanwhile tries to solve Steve's math homework, can he do it?


"This is so untrue!" said Roger, he was watching the movie, _Alien_ the one with scary aliens. "I mean come on! There is so many species in the galaxy, but none that I have seen, look as ugly as that." he continued. "Roger are you yelling at the TV again?" called Francine from upstairs. "Yes, yes I am Franny," he said. "Well could you please be quiet? Steve is trying to do his homework down here!" She shouted. "Fine, fine, if thats what you want. It's just this overated TV alien is super gross to have to watch, and when I say gross, I mean gross..." he said. "Roger, please be quiet. And are you not an overated TV alien?" said Steve, "Well Steve, are you not an overated TV boy?" asked Roger.

 _Good Morning USA,_

 _I've got a feeling that it's gonna be a wonderful day,_

 _The sun in the sky has a smile on it's face_

 _and it's shining a salute to the American race!_

 _Oh boy it's swell to say,_

 _Good Morning USA! Ow!_

"Hey little brother, i'm going to go to some place for human rights and equality with Jeff, want to come?" asked Hayley, walking in on Steve while he was doing his homework."isn't that for hippies? Besides, I have a lot of homework to catch up on." he said. "There will be hot girls," said Hayley. "Okay fine, i'll come, but I have to do my homework right after." said Steve. "I could do it for you, i'm bored." said Roger, walking in. Hayley and Steve laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Roger."It's just your not very smart." said Hayley."Oh right, says the college drop-out," he says, not joking."Fine Roger, if you can do Steve's homework I won't call you dumb again, so Steve, you coming?" she asked."Yeah I guess." said Steve.

"Hey, hey Francine, can you clean my bowl?" asked Klaus, "No Klaus, I just did." Francine answered, washing enters, "Francine, do you think i'm smart?" asks Roger. Francine storms out of the room, not wanting to hear Francine's response.

Hayley is in the car with Steve and gets a text message stopping the car,she relizes it is from Roger, and it says "(Bleep) You!" "That stupid alien sends me one more text and I will kill him." she says, gritting her teeth. "Babe, what alien?" asked Jeff."Oh no, that's not what I said, I said, uhh... that dude better not text me anymore." said Hayley. "Okay babe, it just sounded like you said alien." Hayley continues driving until they arrive there.

Meanwhile Roger is working on the homework "what is "math?" he keeps saying to himself. "I was never taught these methods on my homeplanet. So he writes "(Beep) you teacher." on the paper, and puts it in Steve's homework folder, then goes to watch TV, "Oh, this dumb movie again, well, karma is a bitch." he says, laughing while thinking about what he did to Steve's flips the channel.

"What do we want?" yells the speaker "HUMAN EQUALITY!" shouts the crowed. Steve blocks his ears at the loudness. "I think it's time to go home." says Hayley, it's 12:30 at night. They arrive home, only to see Roger open the door, "In your face bitches! I got your homework done Steve!" he says happily, bouncing up and down. "Thats AWESOME Roger!" yells Steve happily. "So how was the hippie pep-rally?" asks Roger, sitting back down on the couch. "First off Roger, it's not a "hippie pep rally," its a march for equality. And second, it was pretty good, a little too loud for even me, though." says Hayley. Roger laughs.

Steve enters school he passes in the homework to his teacher. "Steven! Is this some kind of joke?" asks the teacher, holding up the homework, showing in Roger's messy handwriting what it reveals. Steve gasps "I-i'm sorry teacher." he says. "To the principals office NOW!" yells the teacher. "Okay mom, I mean teacher!" he says, running into the hallway's to the principals office. "No running in the hallways!" reminds a just rolls his eyes.

The ending scene shows Steve entering the house, Roger is on the couch, drinking, when Steve walks in "Roger! Why the hell did you write that on my homework?" he asks. "Because, you thought I was stupid, and I proved that you were the stupid one." says Roger, smirking. Steve looks like he was about to beat Roger up, and the screen goes black.


End file.
